This resource has been designed to ensure smooth functioning and to accomplish the goals of this program project. The Administrative Core provides a formal structure for oversight, planning, and operational matters of the program projects activities and coordinator of shared resources. This structure has responsibility for scientific oversight, monitoring and quality control and operational issues and budgetary oversight. This structure also interacts as the interface with all participating organizational entities with Duke. The roles and responsibilities are defined. The committees that will help including the scientific and external advisory committees are structured and the mechanics of their operation are specified.